Into The Unknown
by QueenOfArendell
Summary: Elsa keeps hearing the voice after telling Anna that Arendelle is fine. It is a new adventure, that will put them in mortal danger as a regular thing
1. Chapter 1

"Why is this ship here? How is it here?" Elsa asked, confused.

"It must has been washed from the dark sea" Anna answered.

"What were they doing in the dark sea?"

"I don't know" Both sisters kept looking around the ship, trying to find something that gave them the clue about their parents survival.

"How did the ship got through the mist? Nobody could but us… unless… nobody was one it" Olaf said, barely knowing that he was destroying the sister's hearts.

" there is gotta be something here" Anna said.

She demanded Elsa to look for the capsule, something that the ship had to protected from more than the water. They were both shocked when they learned that their parents were going to ahtohallan, not to the wedding as they said they would.

Elsa knelt, allowing her magic go through her veins and out of her hands.

"I wanna know what happened to them" She whispered. The water drop moved away from their position, moving through the air and uniting together until forming the shape of the waves.

"Where are they?" Anna asked confused. They couldn't see more than just waves of water. "Olaf, didn't you said water has memory?".

"It does" He responded.

"If they're not here… Could that mean…?"

"I don't wanna have high hopes Anna" Elsa whispered. " I don't want to think that they are… And then found out that we were wrong and they are actually…. Death"

"But maybe they are" Anna took her sister hands into hers, and she smiled with happiness. "Can you believe that Elsa? Our parents… Alive?."

"I don't know Anna… Maybe we should talk about this later" She signed " Right now we need to find the voice… And i need to ahtohallan".

"I?... What do you mean by I?" Anna asked "We said we were gonna do this together. We were gonna find that voice and We were going to find it together".

"I know you said that you didn't need powers to protect yourself, but i can't risk it" Elsa said.

"Elsa, What are you saying?" The blond girl looked at her sister with sadness in her eyes, and then sent her along with Olaf in the ice canoe.

* * *

"My sister is gone" Anna said, looking at Kristoff. Her voice was broken while she was trying to allow the words to enter her mind.

"She's not gone Anna".

"She sacrificed herself to let us know the truth… My grandfather was a monster" The gingered answered. The dam was broken, Elsa was gone, so was Arendelle.

"Anna... " Kristoff tried to say something, but there was nothing in his mind or heart to try and comfort the woman of his dreams.

"It's okay" She whispered. Kristoff didn't try to say anything else, he knew that Anna needed her time to process and that was gonna take a long time.

"We're free" Lieutenant Mattias smiled, while he looked at the sky "Thank you, Princess Anna"

She slightly smiled, and went to her sad gesture. She noticed that a small snowflake flew in front of her eyes. With no time to think Anna followed the Snowflake, wishing with all her heart that Elsa was still alive.

"Elsa" She smiled. When the older one got off the horse the ginger didn't lose time hugging her sister " I thought i lost you" She cried.

"Anna, you saved me" She smiled, kissing her sisters forehead. "Once again"

"I wouldn't had to save you if just for once you've listen to me" She cried "Why do you never listen to me, Elsa? I know i can be immature most of the time, and lazy, and i always want chocolate, and i can behave like a kid, but you have to know that when it comes to make sure you're okay i will never behave that way…."

"Anna…"

"No Elsa, You need to listen to me…"

"Anna…."

"... And i will always make sure that you're okey Elsa, because…"

"ANNA!" Elsa yelled. "I know that you feel the need to protected me, but you don't have to. I'm the one who has to take care of you, not backwards. I know you're mad at me, but you have to understand Anna. Mom and Dad tried to go themselves to ahtohallan and look how that ended. I didn't want to risk your life Anna, I'm sorry but i can't let you die".

"And i'm supposed to let YOU die? Elsa, you are the only one i have left and i cannot lose you" Elsa did not said anything else. Instead, she hugged her sister trying to make her forget all the bad things she made her suffer.

"Thank God you're okay" Mattias hugged the queen. Elsa corresponded the hug awkwardly, she didn't felt to comfortable around new people.

"And we can go back to Arendelle" Anna smiled. Elsa looked at her sister, trying to find a way to tell her that she won't be returning to Arendelle.

"Anna….

"_Ah Ah-ah, oh-oh_"

"Yes?"

"The voice… It's still there"


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean it's still here?" Anna asked confused. "I thought the voice was the spirits, and now that you found them, well…. I thought the voice would disappear".

"So did I but somehow I can still hear it," Elsa said.

"... Is it good?".

"I… I don't know".

"Do you think we should look for it?" Kristoff asked, "Then we'll know if the voice is good or not".

"Is putting us in mortal danger a daily thing now?" Olaf asked, putting his hands together. The adults smiled at Olaf's words.

"Just one more adventure, Olaf. Hopefully, nothing dangerous is in our way" Elsa said.

"What's the plan?" Kristoff asked.

"Follow the voice"

* * *

Anna let her body slide down the tree trunk sitting tiredly on the floor. They have been walking for hours, and they have found nothing. No voice, no parents, no clues. She signed wishing she had a glass of water in her hands right now.

"Anna, are you okay?" Elsa asked worriedly. Her little sister nodded slowly, which made her worry even more. She approached the small girl, and she left her hand on her forehead. "Anna you're burning up".

"I'm not sick" She whispered "Just tired and very thirsty".

Elsa looked around trying to find a river where she could take the water from. She also noticed that Anna was not the only one who was tired and thirsty, Kristoff was relying on Sven and the poor reindeer was breathing irregularly.

The blonde girl created four different ice cups and with a cube of ice, she tried to slowly melt it until it turned into water. When the cups were fully filled she distributed them, giving the biggest one to Sven, then Kristoff.

She took one of the remaining cups and lifted close to Anna's lips.

"Drink" Anna looked at Elsa while she drank from the magic water.

"Thanks".

"You're welcome. I think is better if we rest for a while… We need more energy if we want to find that voice" Elsa sat down next to her sister, who settled on her sister's shoulder.

"Elsa" Anna called "The sky's awake" She whispered. Elsa smiled and kissed her sister's head.

"Time to sleep An" Elsa whispered before falling asleep.

_"Ah Ah-ah, oh-oh"_

_"Elizabeth"_

_"Ah Ah-ah, oh-oh"_

_"Snowflake"_

_"Ah Ah-ah, oh-oh"_

Anna opened her eyes when the light hit her face. She tried to hide from the sun, but she quickly forgot about it when Elsa was not by her side.

"Elsa? Where are you?" She called but nobody answered.

Anna stood up looking for Elsa, but she wasn't around. She signed ready to look for her big sister, but quickly she dropped that idea because her sister appeared in front of her.

"I'm right here Anna. You don't have to worry about anything".

"Where were you?" She demanded to know.

"I was getting food Anna. We need to eat something if we want to continue with this" She smiled, "I told you, nothing to worry about".

"I'm sorry, I just want to make sure that you are okay. I-"

"You don't want to lose me, I know. Don't worry you won't" She smiled again "Now wake Kristoff up, we need to continue".**  
**

"Where are we going?"Kristoff asked time later.

"I don't know... I think we need to go that way" Anna said.

"How do you know?" Elsa asked.

"Gale is moving Olaf that way. He is a spirit for something, right?".

"He doesn't know what we're looking for," Kristoff said.

"I think he knows," Elsa said. They followed Gale to where he was going until they found a small house, just like the Northuldra people's houses.

"Did we just found something?" Kristoff said.

* * *

"Honey I don't think is that way" He said.

"Shhh... You need to be quiet. I can't take it if you keep talking to me" She said.

"Iduna..."

"Shhhh..."

"Honey you're not hunting. There're no animals here honey, that's just a fruit" Agnarr said, smiling.

"Agnarr, shut up!" He laughed seeing how his wife tried to reach the fruit on top of the tree. "You know, I could use your help".

"Why don't you try to call your friend?" He said. Iduna looked at his husband thinking to herself why didn't she thought of that before.

"Ah Ah-ah, oh-oh"

As fast as she called Gale, he appeared in front of them and pushed the fruit just a few centimetres, but that was enough for Iduna to grab the fruit.

"Thank you" She smiled. Gale left and Iduna climb down the tree. "I would thank you, but you did nothing to help me" She said to her husband. He laughed while he stood up and hug her wife from her waist.

"You know, it was my idea to use the wind spirit".

"But you didn't do anything to either help me or call him, so you didn't help" She smiled.

"If that makes you happy"

"I think is time to go home" She said "It's getting cold"

They both looked at each other and signed. There was no weather that didn't make them remember their little girls.

"We should go" Agnarr agreed. They both walked back to their house, close to the river but away from the Northuldra's houses.

"Do you think they will ever be here?" Agnarr asked.

"I really hope they don't. Even if I want to see them the forest is... Dangerous".

"I think they are going to be fine... Specially if Elsa learned ow to control her powers".

"I think she did" Iduna smiled.

"Of course she did Honey, we never lost hope on her, and we never will".

* * *

"Anna, did you heard that" Elsa asked her sister.

"I did" Anna claimed surprised.

"Heard what?" Olaf asked.

"The voice" Said Kristoff surprised.

* * *

**Hi :)**

**I don't know if you guys are enjoying this story but thanks for reading it. It is my first fanfic in here and my first one in English, I have never written something in English, so I apologize if there is misspelling.**

**Mila: I'm very happy that you're interested in my story, I promise there is a lot of things that you won't see coming and let me tell you they will surprise you ;)**

**Captain29thegamer: I'm glad you are :)**

**Marypoppins821: Thank you, I will update as soon as I can :)**

**Guest ?): No, it won't be the movie all over again. There will be some parts from it but all new :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Love You**

"I don't see anything that is relevant" Anna said. They have been looking for something that could let them to Iduna and Agnarr, but nothing was there.

"I don't think they're here" Elsa said sadly, looking at Anna.

"It can't be Elsa. I know they are alive, I can feel it".

Elsa maintained herself in silence. She didn't want to break her sister's heart, but Anna has to understand that her parents were not alive.

" I think is best if we go back to Arendelle" Elsa said.

"What? But the voice…"

"If the voice wants us to find it, it wouldn't have stop calling" Elsa said.

"We heard it" Anna said "We can't run away if we know that the voice is here Elsa. We need to find it, and we need to find mom and dad".

"Anna, I love you. You know that and because of that I don't want you to get hurt. I need you to understand that the possibility of finding our parents alive wasn't high and…"

"What if it is? Elsa, what if our parents are alive, and they are here. We can't give up Elsa, please" Anna interrupted.

"What makes you believe that our parents are here? Their ship? That doesn't demonstrate anything Anna"

"Our mother was Northuldra, wasn't she? She could have called Nokk, and they would have been fine!".

"The forest was covert in mist because of what our grandfather did, and Dad is Arendellian. What makes you think that Nokk would have gone and helped them? The spirits were not going to help someone from Arendelle, Anna".

"Mom is not from Arendelle".

"She lived there since she was 12. Maybe she wasn't born in Arendelle, but she is from Arendelle. The kingdom became her home". Anna sighed. Elsa felt like she was that 14 year old girl that heard her young sister sang to her every day asking her to play, and as afraid as she was back then she always sent her away, hurting her and Anna would always sigh like that.

"Maybe is better if we go back to Arendelle and come back another day. After all, I'm still the queen and I can't leave Arendelle alone for the long" Anna didn't say anything "I promise we'll come back and keep looking"

"You'll tell me if you hear the voice again?"

"I promise I will, but for now can we just go back?" She asked tired.

They started to walk back to Arendelle but something was different. Anna walked in front of them with Olaf and Sven, while Kristoff stayed with Elsa a few meters back.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She replied.

"I don't know, but you do the same thing as Anna with your nose when something is bogging you. You know, you and Anna are more alike of what you think" He said smiling, proud of himself for knowing the sisters.

Elsa sighed. Kristoff was very persuasive and fantastic knowing how to identify emotions. Maybe Anna was right when she said that the two of them had more in common that what they thought.

"I feel like finding my parent's ship gave Anna high hopes in finding them alive… And I don't want her to get hurt but I think that… One way or another I'm going to be the one hurting her. Then all the work that we've been doing in these three years is going to be lost"

"You are going to lose everything that you have accomplished Elsa. I know that you are worried about Anna, but she may be right and your parents may be alive" He said.

"What if they're not?".

"I need you to stop being pessimist Elsa" He said firmly. "I know is hard but I need you to be positive".

Elsa stayed quiet the rest of the trip. They promised the Northuldra they would come back, specially after Elsa finished all her chores.

They arrived to Arendelle at night, Kristoff took the slept Anna to her bedroom and promised Elsa he would sleep in his own bedroom unless he wanted to be turned into an ice statue.

Instead of going to her bedroom, Elsa went to her studio and decided to do some work. Maybe she could leave aside all the thoughts that were tormenting her. Obviously, that didn't happen. The blond girl wasn't able to understand a single word of what she was reading in the letters from different kingdoms and it was frustrating her.

Someone then knocked on the door.

"It's open" She said sighing. Gerda opened the door and walked inside the studio that once belong to the King Agnarr. "Gerda? What are you doing up?" She asked.

"That's what I wanted to ask you. What are you doing here instead of being in your bedroom, sleeping?" She asked the queen, in a motherly tone.

"I have to finish this".

"Elsa, we both know you're not going to finish this today or tomorrow" She said "Just look at the piles of paper you have" Gerda said "And we also know you are not here to do some work. People say you look like your mother but you got the laziness to do some work at late night from your father" She said smiling.

Elsa smiled back and her and drop the pen she was using.

"Sweetheart, what happen at the enchanted forest?"

"It is a long story, you're right I should go to sleep" The queen said getting up the chair.

"Elizabeth Idina sit down" Elsa sighed when she heard her full name being called by the person who became a mother figure for Anna and herself. Gerda sat down in the chair that was in front of Elsa's desk while the queen did the same thing in her chair "What is it that you don't want to think about?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I had felt for a long time now that… I don't belong here, Gerda. Arendelle is my house but it doesn't feel like my home anymore" She said.

"Do you think that the enchanted forest is?" Gerda ask. Elsa nodded without being able to look at her face. "Sweetheart, that is completely fine".

"It's not, I can't leave Arendelle Gerda. I have a lot to do as I'm still the queen. And...".

"And you can't leave Anna" Gerda finished. Elsa signed before nodding.

"I have been ignoring her all of our lives and now that we are together again I can't leave her".

"Elsa, if you're destiny is at the enchanted forest nothing should stop you from that. Anna is always going to be your sister no matter where you are, and I'm pretty sure she won't stop you from being how you are".

"I know, but it feels like she will hate me if I leave. You know how many times she knocked on my door just begging me to be with her" Elsa said, her voices starting to crack and the tears showing up in her eyes "I own her all these years that she was alone because of me".

"Sweetheart it wasn't your fault, it was your parents. You know I loved them with all my heart but they didn't know how to listen. Kai and I tried to tell them that you had perfect control over your powers before the accident but they didn't wanna hear. Well, your mother tried but your father… Oh, he was hard to come around." She said, remembering all the times they tried to tell the monarchs they were wrong about Elsa's powers.

"I was irresponsible Gerda. I was supposed to stop Anna from playing and sending her back to sleep" She cried.

"Sweetheart, you were a kid. A kid with a lot of love for her sister and incredible powers. You were not supposed to stop Anna and yourself from playing, you were supposed to have fun" Gerda walk up to Elsa and with her fingers clean the tears away. " Come on, we need to get you to bed".

* * *

"Anna, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't run in the halls!" Gerda yelled at the girl as she saw her running to Elsa's room.

"I'll be fine Gerda" Anna yelled back. The ginger girl arrived at her sister's door and knocked five times, as usual. "Elsa?... Elsa, are you there?".

Anna opened the door slowly. She didn't expect to find Elsa sleeping but there she was in bed, with her cuddle blanket, her white teddy bear and right besides her a with ball of fur.

" Well, that's a first," She said smiling. She closed the door and left. "Kai, do you think you can take Elsa's job for today? I really want her to rest, she did a lot for the forest".

"Of course your majesty".

"Thanks, could you also find me when she wakes up? I'll be with Kristoff. Thank you, Kai!"

Elsa woke up when the sun found a way to shine in her eyes. She sat in her bed trying to wake up completely before going out of her bedroom. She left her teddy bear by her side and fondle the white fur.

" Good morning" She whispered with a smile. "Time to wake up."

The animal beside her yawn before cuddling in her lap. Elsa laughed a little and decided to stay in bed for a little while.

" I'm sorry for leaving you here" She said petting the animal "I didn't want you to be at risk." The white wolf turn her head around and looked at Elsa with a serious face which made her laugh a little "Yes, I know it would have made sense to take you to the forest but… Okay you are right I don't have an excuse for why I left you here but I'm sorry."

The wolf moved until she reached Elsa's face and licked her cheek.

"¡Kiara!" Elsa laughed. "Let's go find Anna."

With a smile in her face she changed and went out of her room to look for her sister. Kiara was besides her all the time, as usually. It was normal for the servants to see the wolf walking around as Kiara was brought to the castle when she was very little.

"Kai? Have you seen Anna?" She asked.

"She said she was going to be with Kristoff all day your majesty." He informed.

"Thank you" She keeped walking with Kiara by her side "Do you want to go get breakfast?."

Kiara started running leaving the queen alone in the hall. She laughed and yell at her pet to wait for her before running after the animal. They both arrived at the dining room where food was waiting for them.

"Good morning your majesty" Gerda smiled.

"Good morning" She smiled back.

"Did you decided to tell her?".

"I don't think I will until a few days later" She answered "I need to prepare her for this.. By the way do you know where she is?".

"I'm sorry your majesty, I just know she was going out with Kristoff" She apologized.

"That's okay. She'll come back after all" She smiled "Do you know by any chance how many horrible meetings do I have to go to today?".

Gerda laughed a little before starting to tell her what she need was in the queen's agenda for the day.

* * *

"We should have wait for Elsa" Kristoff moan.

"No, this is better" Anna said. She took a deep breath before entering the forest. "She is always busy Kristoff, I don't know where are we going to look for the voice."

"She is the fifth spirit Anna. She needs to come to the forest, this is her home now." He said.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked turning to her fiancé.

"She is part of the enchanted forest Anna. She is connected to this place more than she is connected with Arendelle" He said "You didn't think that she was going to leave Arendelle at all, did you?".

"Of course not! Elsa can be the fifth spirit but she is the queen… She wouldn't leave Arendelle like that" She said starting to walk again. Kristoff was about to speak but Sven hit him in the head telling him to shut up.

"We are going to find that voice and figure out what the hell it is. Then we will go back home and everything will go back to normal" Anna said.

* * *

**Hi, I'm sorry for the wait and I'm also sorry of this is a little boring. I promise it will get more exating as we continue.**

**What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa left the castle with Kiara behind here. She tried to convince her to stay home, but the wolf wouldn't listen to her. Kiara was still mad at her for not taking her to the forest, for which Elsa didn't fight with her.

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" She asked. Kiara was playing around with the snow on the floor, making Elsa giggle. She created a snowball in her hand and throw it to her pet. Kiara looked at Elsa with a surprised face, and the Queen could see the fun in the eyes of the wolf. Kiara then proceeds to turn around and with her paws, she throws the snow to the blond. "No! I'm sorry!" Elsa laughed.

After a few seconds, Kiara stopped throwing snow at Elsa and started walking towards the plaza. The girl followed her with a smile and as she walks she breaded her hair. A bunch of kids got closer to the wolf and started playing with her, meanwhile, Elsa walked around.

"Your majesty, it's good to see you here," Said one of the soldiers.

"Hello Derek, how are you?" She smiled.

"Well I'm freezing right now, but apart from that, I'm okay. Sometimes I wish I could have your power of not feeling cold" He said, shaking.

"Come on Derek! It's not that cold out here" She laughed.

"You don't feel cold, okay? It's freezing out here" He replied. Elsa laughed although she could see the smoke coming out of his mouth.

"When does your shift ends?" She asked, "Maybe you could stop later and drink a cup of hot chocolate. I'm sure Anna would love to see you".

"Chocolate instead of coffee? Why doe that not surprise me?" He laughed "I would love nothing more than have a cup of Gerda's chocolate. Where's Anna? I haven't seen any of you coming out of the castle alone".

"I'm not alone, I'm with Kiara," Elsa said, pointing at the white wolf that played with the kids "Anna is with Kristoff".

"Ahh instead of her sister the queen goes out with her wolf" He laughed.

"Very funny Derek. Kiara is a very good company, you know?" She said.

"Of course she is" He admitted, not wanting to go into that conversation. "Anything new with Arendelle?" He asked.

"A new council is coming from the southern isles, to try and convince us to make a trade with them again, and there is also a prince I believe it is coming to form new alliances, apparently they are close to going into war," She said.

"And when are they supposed to be coming?" He asked.

"About two weeks from now, why?" She asked.

"Because there is a ship pulling in the dock right now," He said. Elsa turn around and saw the big ship. "Do you want me to send somebody?".

"No that's fine. I'll go" She said. The queen left the place and walk to the dock, passing through the plaza. Kiara felt that Elsa was in defence mode and immediately left the game with the kids and run to go with the queen.

Elsa could barely see the ends of the dock and some people were coming out of the ship. When she got to the docks some guards were patrolling the city, ready to attack but they waited until the queen gave them the green light to do so.

"How can we help you?" She asked.

"Good afternoon your majesty" One of the men who came out of the ship "I hope we didn't interrupt". He said.

"Not at all. May I invite you to the castle and we can talk there?". The man thanked her and turn around to inform the rest of them. Elsa turns to her guards and asks them to take their guests to the castle. She apologizes before leaving a few minutes before the council from the other kingdom.

Kiara followed Elsa as a personal guard until they arrive at the place where Derek was now.

"I need you to go look for Anna," She asked him "I'll tell your father you have to leave".

"yes ma'am," He said before he left. Elsa sighed and look at Kiara.

"I can't leave Arendelle, Can I?" Kiara move her head to Elsa's hand, so she could rest it there. "Someday we'll be free Kia, someday. I won't tell Anna. One of us deserves to live happy and free, and after all that I did to her, Anna deserves it more than anyone.


End file.
